In Evil
by Siriusly Searching for Black
Summary: What would happen if you were suddenly thrown into the world of your enemy and no way out? What happend when you start to see yourself becoming one? Welcome to her story
1. Default Chapter

The music pounded through her head as she started into a slow jog, as not to strain herself. It had only been two days since she returned from her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she hadn't ran for about four months, she just didn't have time once she started studying for her OWL's. So she slowly decided to reintroduce her body to exercise, something she sorely missed. When she ran, her head cleared and her problems were suddenly solved, or it was a great way to detoxify her body, mind and soul from whatever plagued her. The music was a way to block outside influences, her parents berating her to get good grades and an ever better job with good money, society that she had to tread carefully around because of her 'condition'. Plus, numerous other things invading her life. She continued down the street for another block before she decided to head back home. Slowing back down to a walk, checking her pulse and breathing deeply. Just like she used to, old habits die hard, at least this was a good one.  
  
Her eyes saw her house just down the street she turned onto. It hadn't changed in all her sixteen years. Thank God, something stayed the same. Nothing else in her life did, it seemed. Everything just seemed to go out the window once she was accepted into Hogwarts, not that it was a bad thing. She loved it there, the hallways, the exams, her friends, the professors, hell, she even loved fighting with Malfoy. The thrill it gave her was incredible, he could match her wit for wit, she secretly wondered what an intelligent conversation would be like with him. Of course, Harry and Ron would never let it happen, the second his lips didn't say 'mudblood' around her they were suspicious. To them he was just a future death eater, evil to the core, just like his father. But to her, he was so much more, yet she couldn't quite place it. Sure she hated him with every fiber of her being, but his eyes held something she wanted to find out, when they weren't glaring at her. Removing her headphones from her ears she powered off her radio and opened her house door.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" When she received no answer she shrugged and slipped off her shoes and put them by the door. Setting down her radio, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Snapping it open she ventured into the hall and up the stairs to her room. She had left her radio on when she left, a terrible habit her parents hated, but she wasn't perfect. Her room was quite big, in fact, she had her own bathroom and walk in closet. Her parents wanted to make sure she had everything she needed in order to make sure she succeeded in school. Stripping off her jogging clothes, she started a shower, as was her custom whenever she exercised. Stepping into a nice hot, cleansing shower, she thought she heard a door open and close downstairs, followed by a small pop.  
  
Her parents were home, and it sounded like they had guests. It was quite late, maybe they had brought home some co-workers for cocktails, with a bright son they wanted to impose on her. Some crap about needed a nice young, normal boy to settle down with and start a family. A lot of hogwash. Once she graduated she was gone, away from her self-absorbed parents with dreams about her life, they wanted her to have a normal life, away from all the 'magic' nonsense she occupied herself with. With one last rinse of her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. From downstairs she heard voices, at least she thought she did, almost an argument. Brushing it off, she danced her way into her room, her radio was still on. She pulled out a pair of pale denim shorts and a pale pink tank top. After she was dressed and her hair brushed and pulled up into a loose bun, she turned down the volume on her radio and went downstairs into the kitchen. It was then she was fully aware of what else was going in her house, her parents were home, and obviously upset about something. A sinking feeling welled up inside her stomach. Pausing for a moment right outside the living room entrance she heard another voice, in a tone quite forceful, then a silence. Figuring she's better make an appearance, she ventured into the living room, where her parents were on the couch holding each other like someone very close had just passed away. She just stood there, a look of shock and repulsion on her face.  
  
"GRANGER?!?" Her head snapped at the familiar voice sneered her name.  
  
"MALFOY?!?" Draco Malfoy was standing aloof in the corner, behind his Father who was glaring over her parents, wand drawn. "What the hell are you doing in my Living Room? What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
  
Lucius' attention was deterred from her parents at her outburst and a wicked grin stretched on his face. "Well, well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or in this case, she. We were just discussing you, please have a seat. I think you will be most intrigued about what we have to say. Draco, where's your manners? When a lady enters a room you address her properly." He grudgingly nodded his head and muttered, "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione didn't sit, nor did she think she would be most intrigued on whatever reason he could come up with as to why they were in her house. A look of loathing shoot at Lucius, "Just what is going on here?" She wanted to say 'What the fuck are you doing in my house, upsetting my parents? Get the fuck out of my life before I curse you into oblivion!' But decided against it, he was a fully capable wizard and she wasn't even in her 6th year yet. The odds weren't in her favor.  
  
"Well, you are adopted."  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! Should I continue? Or not? You tell me!!! Please Read and Review! I accept all types of reviews, I don't care. Just hope you like it! 


	2. Obliviate!

"Well, You are adopted."  
  
Hermione paled slightly, her glance went from Lucius to her parents. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. A million thoughts went rushing through her head when she caught Draco's eye. There was something in them, a different kind of hate.  
  
"Father, you can't possibly believe that Granger is the one we're looking for!" Draco asked indignantly. Lucius just smiled at his son, an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Yes, she is. I'm positive. Now Miss Granger, if you will have a seat, I shall explain what I've just told your, erm, parents." She felt a firm hand on her shoulder push her down onto the couch with her parents. Another hand grabbed hers and squeezed it in a comforting manner. She met her mother's gaze and felt an overwhelming sense compassion for the woman.  
  
"You're real name is Hermione Riddle, granddaughter of the Dark Lord. Your father was his illegitimate son who knocked up your mother. They were killed after you were born. Unfortunately, your mother, fearing what your grandfather would do with you, sent you to a muggle orphanage where the Granger's here, adopted you."  
  
"Mum, Dad. Is this true?" Hermione's eyes held a deathly glare and her face was very pale. Mrs. Granger stifled a sob and nodded solemnly. Mr. Granger didn't look her in the eye, just comforted her mother.  
  
"We didn't know you were from, you know, that world, but we did adopt you. We planned on telling you when you turned sixteen. We're so sorry, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to the Malfoy's. "Why now? Why find me now?"  
  
"Ah, the golden question. All I can tell you is that the Dark Lord is very interested in finishing some unfinished business." His face spread into another evil smirk, contorting his sickly face even more.  
  
"So you're planning on killing me, just like my parents."  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm leaving that to the Dark Lord. Now, I think we've over stayed our welcome Draco. Help Miss Granger with her things. I have some details to discuss with the Grangers." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. She pulled away from his grasp and stomped up her stairs, Draco dangerously close behind him. Once the children we're upstairs and in her room, Lucius pulled out his wand and turned to the Grangers.  
  
"I was ordered not to harm you, but this won't hurt. Obliviate!" A flash of light filled the room for a second and Lucius grinned. The Grangers sat on the couch, no expressions on their faces. Not two seconds later, Hermione and Draco returned from the upper level, her trunk in tow.  
"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, thank you ever so much for all your help. We'll just be leaving!" Lucius said, putting on a jovial façade. Hermione paused on the bottom stair, confused slightly.  
  
"Mum, Dad. I'll owl you sometime." She said. No reply. "Mum, Dad?" They Grangers turned to her, then back to Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Who is the young lady talking too? Surely not us?" Mr. Granger asked. Lucius shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Well, after her attack, it left her with hallucinations. She imagines things all the time. If it wasn't for you kind souls, who knows what would've become of her. Thank you ever so much."  
  
Hermione stood in shock. Her parents didn't know her. Lucius Malfoy had erased the memory of her. How dare he? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to leave and her life wasn't what they had told her, Did he have to go and erase the mere memory of her life?  
  
"YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN! HOW DARE YOU MODIFY THEY'RE MEMORY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU-"But she was cut short by a silencing charm from Lucius. With a nod to the speechless Grangers, Lucius bid Draco and Hermione to follow him. Draco took her arm and pulled her toward the fireplace, he threw the trunk into the roaring green fire, "Malfoy Manor!" He said and followed it. Lucius pushed Hermione in after him, grinning evilly. She tried to cry out, but the silencing charm prevented her from doing so, the green flames enveloped her and she spun up the fireplace. Lucius nodded then apparated away. Leaving the two Grangers utterly bewildered.  
  
Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace and knocked over Draco, who had just arrived and was pulling the trunk away. The two wound up tangled together on the floor, trying desperately to get away from each other, to no avail.  
  
"Ahem. I'm sorry to break up this little moment. But Miss Riddle's Grandfather will be wanting to speak with her." Draco pushed Hermione away from him and stood up, fixing his hair which had fallen out of place during the floor tango. Hermione laid on the floor for a moment longer, catching her breath. She took in the surroundings. It was well furnished, it was obviously a family room of some sort. It reminded her of Grimmauld Place. With tapestries and portraits of deceased family members glaring down at them. She reluctantly stood up and brushed herself off as Lucius removed the silencing charm from her. "Come." He beckoned, and she followed.  
  
He led her down a passageway and through a few rooms before coming to a stairway. Each step echoed against the wall, the sound of dripping water was all around her. She felt her pulse quicken with each inch closer to what looked like a door at the end. But she couldn't be too sure. Lucius halted at the door and knocked four times. The door creaked open slowly revealing a dimly lit room, the smell of mold and decades of dust along with rotting flesh contaminated the room. She slowly followed him and stopped in the center of the room, across from her, sitting in a high backed chair, wand drawn, looking joyfully evil, was Voldermort.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to my reviewer! I would really appreciate some more! Enjoy! 


	3. Impedienta!

...sitting in a high backed chair, wand drawn, looking joyfully evil, was Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, or should I say Riddle, so nice of you to grace us with your presence." Hermione glared at him, much to his amusement. "Not accustomed to your name yet are you? Well that will all change my dear. Very soon, don't you worry."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, thoroughly bewildered. She thought Lucius brought her here because Voldemort wanted to kill her, not play games. What the hell was going on?  
  
"You thought you were brought here so I could kill you, didn't you?" He laughed at her confused expression, oh how he was enjoying this! And it would only get better. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I have something much worse in mind. Much worse indeed." She felt a chair rush up behind her and knock her into it. It was a red leather chair, much like the one Voldemort was sitting in. "Have a seat. Lucius, I would like a private word with my granddaughter." Lucius, who was near the doorway bowed and left silently. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, your punishment." Hermione felt a shiver up her spine.  
  
"What could possibly be worse than death?" She asked, without really thinking about who she was talking to, the one person who knew many different ways to kill someone without actual death. But all reason left her brain the moment she found the Malfoy's in her living room.  
  
"There are so many things beyond your wildest imagination that are worse than death. Yet to so many of us, we would rather live and watch every good thing around us die, than to die ourselves. While we watch our friends and loved ones decay, so does our inner self, until all that is left is a shell to encase the soulless soul. I consider myself fortunate. I have no one who is dear to me, so living and watching others die suits me well, don't you think? Death is my one fear, yet it is what I fear I will never overcome. But you, my dear granddaughter, you will help me achieve this goal. You shall overcome death for me!" All while, he was fingering his wand in a most malicious way. Hermione looked at him closely. His dark, almost snake-slit eyes, the pale skin surrounding them, his invisible eyebrows, his small pointed nose, dominate chin. He reminded her of Michael Jackson, the famous black-turned-white muggle singer. It was almost amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he was real and she wasn't in a dream.  
  
"And what makes you think that I will even want to help you? You sick, evil, vile, twisted snake of a man!" Voldemort smirked at her, the resemblance between his smirk and the Malfoy smirk was indistinguishable.  
  
"What else is there for you to do? Stuck in the house of your enemy, friends out of reach, parents gone. There's no one here for you to turn to. I am your only hope. Your only family, Hermione. You are my granddaughter. I am asking you to trust me, believe in the blood of family. Do you really think that I would harm one of my own blood?"  
  
"You killed your own father. Why should I believe that you wouldn't harm me?"  
  
He stood, sending another chill down her spine. His eyes boring holes into hers, for once, they were rid of they're evil, and replaced by something else, something more, like grief, or another emotion foreign to him. Slowly he walked over to her, eyes never leaving, she shrunk into her chair as far as she could. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them. Hermione, lost in fear, and Voldemort, lost in memories. His long, spider-like finger grazed her cheek; it was icy cold to the touch and sent a permanent chill through her body. His eyes never left hers.  
  
"You look so much like your father, a rare trait in many families, magic and muggle. Yet you have your mother's eyes. I will never forget those eyes. So full of hate, of me, of my son, everything about us." Hermione pushed him away and jumped out of the chair, catching him by surprise.  
  
"You have some nerve! Kidnapping me! Erasing my parents memory! Then you sit there and tell me that I'm going to help you! Because you're all I have left? What kind of bullshit is that? And to top it all off, you bring up my real parents, whom you killed! Telling me how much she loathed you and your son because of what you did to her. Well, I don't blame her! I hate you too! And if my eyes remind you of that hate she felt for you, then I hope they haunt you until your dying day!"  
  
He pointed his wand at her, "Impedimenta!" Hermione flew backwards into the shelves behind her. His eyes glared, refreshed with his evil hate that constantly dwelled in them. "You will never speak to me in that tone or the consequences shall be severe. You don't want me angrier than I already am, you understand, Miss Riddle?" Hermione stood up and felt a trickle of blood down the nape of her neck, her head was bleeding. Hell, it could've been worse, she could be dead. Her one fear. Death. Funny how he shared the same fear, only in a different sense, still you only live once, yet you die forever.  
  
"You self-righteous bastard! You think that just because you threaten me with pain and undying torture that I would succumb to your every wish, like the rest of your scurvy dogs. Well, you picked the wrong witch to piss off! I will not lay down and become Lord Voldemort's doormat. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me betray Harry, Ron, or Dumbledore. Torture me, rape me, kill me! Do whatever you want. I won't be your slave!" She lunged for him, yet he was faster, "Crucio!" He cursed. Hot knives seared and ripped at her skin, yet no visible damage was done. Hermione crumpled to the floor, shrieking in pain, hoping someone in this insane asylum would hear her and rush in and stop this madness. As unlikely as that would be. He released her out of his fury, he couldn't kill her yet. She was vital to his plans, she was incredibly vital and was not to be harmed. He had one choice left.  
  
"I hoped it wouldn't come down to this, yet you leave me no choice." Kicking her over onto her back, he levitated her back to her chair, binding her there. Pulling out a small vial of red liquid, he placed in of the desk, uncorked. Then raised his wand and began, "Quod vir vurbum loqui, sic voluntus as posse." A silver haze surrounded the two, stemming from his wand. "I, Tom Malvolo Ridde, Lord Voldemort, do hereby name this woman, Hermione Adrienne Riddle, as my heir. In fortune, in title, in thoughts, in mind, and in life. Once this body is deceased, my soul shall live on in hers until my work is complete and the gods call me home. Sic vurbum ego, sic voluntus as posse." As he said these things, the silver mist was infused within her body. She could feel something search within her and join with another. An explosion of cold radiating her body as the mist cleared and she could see clearly. From what seemed like far away, she heard him say,  
  
"It is done. You are my heir." And she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3!!! I would really enjoy some reviews please!! I love them! Hope you like the story so far. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make it, hopefully not too long. Anyway, Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

..."It is done. You are my heir." And she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Miss Riddle....Miss Riddle? It's time to get up now Miss Riddle....Please, Miss Riddle, Master will be furious if you're not up...Jenny don't want to do this...Please don't make Jenny do this...Alright, if I must!" And the house-elf lifted a jug of water of the sleeping Hermione and poured it out on her.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when the ice-cold water touched her skin. She started to curse her awakener with words even she didn't know existed. The poor house-elf cowered next to her, apologizing profusely. After realizing who she was berating for waking her up, Hermione went into a spasm of apologies and scoldings of herself. This was no way to treat house-elves, what was this going to do to S.P.E.W.?  
  
"I is sorry, Miss, but my Master is ordering you up, Miss. You've been asleep for days. Please, Miss Riddle." The house-elf named Jenny looked up at the soaked Hermione with chocolate brown eyes on the brink of tears, her big ears hanging down, giving her the appearance of a puppy dog begging. Hermione nodded and got out of bed, shivering from the cold. Jenny handed her a set of robes and drew up a nice warm bath for her. She got in the tub, the water was soothing to her, she didn't even fuss about another team of elves washing her body and hair. She felt like she was in a dream, yet on the brink of a nightmare. The next half hour was very fuzzy for Hermione, next thing she knew, she was being led down the stairs into the study. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw the cold faces of the Malfoy's and her grandfather.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. You certainly did take longer than expected, but nonetheless, here you are, and looking ever so much my granddaughter." Voldemort gave her a smile, or at least and attempted smile, it was more like a demented grin. She nodded curtly and took a seat next to Lucius, she was then offered tea by a very young looking house-elf. Thankful for some refreshments she took it without question. Not even noticing the fact she didn't grimace at the sight of this blunt slave labour.  
  
"How long was I asleep for?" She asked.  
  
"A week. But don't worry about that now. It had to happen sooner or later, the spell of course, it just broke the barriers surround you, so as to let your true form show. And it's done a marvelous job. Wouldn't you say, Lucius?" She set down her tea cup when he nodded to Voldemort. What was going on?  
  
"What do you mean? My true form?"  
  
"So, then you haven't seen yourself?" Draco blurted out.  
  
"I don't get up every morning and spend hours in front of the mirror admiring my face, unlike you, Malfoy." He glared at her, a look of hurt in his eyes, but she brushed it off.  
  
"I would like to know what's going on here. Please, explain." She matched Voldemort's glint with her own and he smiled, a genuine smile.  
  
"My, my. This will be easier than I thought. Who knew you were so much like me already? But, yes. I suggest you look at yourself in a mirror, you have drastically changed over the past week." A house-elf came forward, carrying a small hand mirror. She took it and gazed into it. A gasp escaped from her lips. In the mirror, looking back at her, was a young woman. A woman with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, thin lips, pointed nose, yet her eyes were still the same, the same deep brown that had always been full of emotion. No longer was she bushy-haired, buck-teethed Hermione Granger the muggle-born Gryffindor know-it-all, she was graceful and beautiful Hermione Riddle, granddaughter and heir to the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell happened to me??!!" She dropped the mirror onto the Persian carpet with a thunk and stood up. "Someone had better tell me just what kind of sick joke this is! Or I'll-"  
  
"When you're mother put you up for adoption, she placed protection and glamour charms on you to hide your true appearance from me. I have simply removed them, this is what you truly look like, my dear. The spell binding you as my heir did this all for you." His voice was low and commanding that even the house-elves were straining to hear him. A sudden respect bloomed for him in her, no longer was he a murdering bastard with a huge ego, he was a cunning and powerful force, her grandfather. She closed her mouth and sat back down. "Good. You learn quickly. Now, to proceed with the itinerary. We have only this summer to train you and prepare you to enter the world of the Dark Arts. And the world of the pureblood wizards. Right before term starts, Lucius is holding a ball for the elite members of our society. It will also be Draco's initiation ceremony as a Death Eater. I, unfortunately cannot be here to guide you every step of the way, so I am entrusting Lucius to do all means necessary to prepare you. I will check up on your progress every two weeks. You start tomorrow and the ball is August 31st. That gives you nine weeks. Do not disappoint me, Hermione, you don't want to see me angry. Good day." He then vanished with a pop.  
  
Hermione sat there, gaping. All of this was just thrown on her and she was supposed to just accept? Why not? Asked a voice in her head. Because...she couldn't retort it. Not one thing could come into her head as to why she shouldn't go along with it. In fact, a part of her wanted it. And it was growing.  
  
A/N: Hey!!! Chapter 4!!!! Hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!! 


End file.
